


i won’t love you any less

by sundazed



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Hospitals, How Do I Tag This, M/M, Onghwang, seongwu’s afraid of needles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-06-28 16:45:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15711255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sundazed/pseuds/sundazed
Summary: They go for their annual medical check-up and Minhyun does everything he can to calm Seongwu’s nerves.





	i won’t love you any less

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bam5794](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bam5794/gifts).



> prompt: onghwang having their quarterly general check up but seongwu has always been afraid of needles.
> 
> Thank you Bam for entrusting this prompt to me! I really, really hope you like this. I love u heaps!
> 
> Thank you to my favorite internet person, Drea, for going through/fixing this mess for me. I love you a lotttttttttttt!!!!  
>  
> 
> some notes:  
> \- I did read up on needle phobia before going into this (seongwu’s is rather mild?), but if anything feels off/weird/uncomfortable, tell me and i’ll get right on it!  
> \- the basic annual checkup procedure is also based on what i’ve studied/observed so again, if you think something’s wrong, hit me up!  
> \- lastly, kindly brace yourself for some tooth-rotting fluff uwu
> 
> (prevention is better than cure, folks! lol)

  
“You know what would be nice? If we adopted a dog.”

 

Minhyun doesn’t take his eyes off his phone. “A dog?”

 

“Yeah, a puppy!” Seongwu says quite loudly, his voice dripping with excitement, drawing the attention of the other people waiting and the nurses at their station. Minhyun gives them an apologetic smile, but Seongwu evidently doesn’t notice.

  
“We can go visit my baby if you want,” he whispers, hoping that Seongwu would mimic the volume of his voice.

  
“Yeah, I know, but he’s all the way in Busan!” Minhyun looks around, bowing his head again, but doesn’t try hushing Seongwu. Seongwu’s too fired up now, and he just doesn’t have the heart or limb he’s willing to lose to break his momentum. “And we have a bigger apartment now, anyway. Lots of studies also say that getting a puppy decreases the average stress levels of a person, you know.” Seongwu shakes him enthusiastically before adding, “And...”

 

“Mhm?”

 

“And I’ve always wanted a dog.”

  
Minhyun glances at the screen above them as it changes from 33 to 34.

  
Oh, _crap_. They’re next.

  
He stares at Seongwu, who hadn’t noticed the changing numbers, and pretends he didn’t see it either.

  
“ _Studies_?” Minhyun says, eyebrow raised and fingers forming air quotes. Seongwu bites his lip then guiltily lifts the copy of Reader’s Digest on his lap.

  
It doesn’t even take Minhyun a second before he’s tucking his phone into his pocket to give Seongwu his full attention. He notices the curled edges of the page, and takes Seongwu’s fidgety hand in his. “What breed do you have your eyes on, babe?”

 

Seongwu ponders for a moment. “Hmm, I don’t know. I’m not sure,” he returns his gaze to the magazine and absentmindedly interlaces their fingers together. “I just want one that I can snuggle with,” Seongwu scrunches his nose and Minhyun feels blindsided by the sudden barrage of cute.

  
He tries matching Seongwu’s scrunch, even though previous instances prove that he’ll only end up with a half-constipated, half-confused look, “You can always snuggle with me.”

  
“Yeah, but you’re like a walking freezer…” Seongwu trails off. Upon realizing Minhyun’s confusion, he explains, “I mean! You’re hot! Totally! Body of Adonis, definitely! You make my loins quiver! You’re so—” Minhyun cuts him off with a hand to his mouth and almost strains his neck from bowing in apology to the petrified parents covering their kids’ ears a few seats away from them.

Seongwu swats his hand away, “But you always feel like you could replace, I don’t know, Jack Frost. You’re too cool—I mean, cold for me.”

  
Minhyun rolls his eyes as he rubs his palms together, “I’m withholding hugs for the time being. No morning cuddles for you tomorrow.”

  
Seongwu pouts at him—Minhyun barely stops himself from catching his jutted out lips with his own—before going back to his magazine, “Doubt it.”

 

“I’m serious this time.”

 

Without a beat, “Doubt it.”

 

“You can sleep alone tonight. I’ll go sleep on the sofa.”

  
Again, Seongwu deadpans, “Doubt it.”

  
_Yeah, doubt it._ Minhyun sighs and wishes he weren’t such a sucker for Seongwu, the world’s leading expert on Sunday morning cuddles. Seongwu just has a way of playing piano with his spine that sends him flying over the moon and keeps him wanting to get nearer even though there’s no distance left to close. He’d be lying to Seongwu and himself if he ever says crawling into bed and spooning with him isn’t the highlight of his day. To save face, he opts for changing the topic instead.

  
“Have you checked if that has, like, a list of stress-relieving dogs?” Minhyun eyes the magazine, his thumb tracing circles on Seongwu’s hand.

 

Seongwu inspects the page, and when he sees nothing, he flips to the next one. He finds the list, aided with photos, and peruses it like he’d just hit the jackpot. “Ooooh, yeah. It totally does.”

 

Minhyun then wonders how someone with the attention span of a four-year-old who’d just discovered the wonders of channel surfing can be one of the country’s most critically acclaimed film directors. But he doesn’t wonder for long, and just ruffles his hair. His boyfriend’s _cute_ , no doubt about that.

  
As Seongwu pokes his nose closer to the magazine, Minhyun inches nearer to him and rests his head on Seoungwu’s shoulder. Surprisingly, he doesn’t transform into one of Medusa’s stony victims beneath him, nor shake him away. He gives Seongwu’s hand a squeeze as he dramatically gasps at the wide array of adorable photos of Border Collies, Pugs, Pomeranians, and Minhyun’s personal favorite: Corgis.

  
It had been an eventful morning—from them waking up at 7 am, tackling breakfast, going down and back up the elevator of their building (because Seongwu forgot to grab the car keys) to bumping into Seongwu’s ex from college (which was a whole other rollercoaster in and of itself, phew) and barely making it in time for their appointment at the hospital.

 

After filling out the necessary forms for their routine medical check-up, they had their height, weight, body mass index, blood pressure taken—all within the normal limit, to their delight and no one’s surprise.

  
And as a conclusion to their whirlwind of a morning, they wait for their last agendum: meeting with their doctor and getting their annual flu vaccine shots, or in Seongwu’s words, Satan’s needle of torture.

  
They’ve been going together for seven years, and for all those seven years, this is the part Seongwu dreads the most. Damned if he takes it, damned if he doesn’t. But he tells Minhyun it’s better to just face it than risk facing several lonely days in bed, sniffing and coughing his lungs out, after the cold weather sets in Seoul. Seongwu claims he‘s too young and beautiful and busy for that. True enough, he hasn’t had to take a sick leave from work in years.

  
Between the two of them, Seongwu is the firecracker. The actors and his colleagues at the film company always trust him and his decisions the most: he can smell a good script from a mile away and make it his, no matte the circumstance. Minhyun’s more mellow, but just as passionate—his life at the school he teaches at is what he’d describe as _The_ Dream.

Minhyun has borne witness to it all. He’s been with Seongwu since college, and he’s seen him from the rough beginnings to his glaring success, from a friend to something much, much more . And at the sight of a needle, he’s seen his five-foot ten-inch boyfriend crumble like the cookies Minhyun bakes on Saturday afternoons.

 

For seven years, Minhyun has done everything to help Seongwu with his pre-shot meltdown. And he doesn’t mind it at all: he likes comforting him if it means he doesn’t protest every time Minhyun inches so much closer than usual. Public display of affection, which Seongwu usually frowns at, is welcomed warmly and made to feel at home when his nerves decide to set fireworks inside of him.

  
And Minhyun doesn’t mind, doesn’t mind at all, when Seongwu’s sudden outburst of panic-induced ideas go overboard sometimes.

 

And maybe it’s just his need to keep Seongwu’s light from going out, but he makes it a point that he listen to and contemplate each idea intently; that Seongwu knows that he’s not just humoring him by saying yes to everything. Because he truly and sincerely wants to hear and be there for each one, no matter how crazy.

  
Minhyun’s usually the voice of reason between them, but perhaps, Seongwu does drive him a little crazy too, enough to cloud his own better judgment.

 

This year, Seongwu wants a puppy. And Minhyun, _oh Minhyun_ , just doesn’t have the heart to say no. Because if that’s what’s going to help him overcome this, then by all and any means, Minhyun’s going to be there for him.

 

“Oh, look. We could get a Yorkie too,” Seongwu excitedly points and Minhyun nuzzles his neck in agreement. “There’s just so many options, Min, and I’m goin—“

 

Then Seongwu freezes. Minhyun asks him what’s wrong, but he just sits there, paralyzed. So he lifts his head, and follows Seongwu’s wary gaze.

  
_Oh_. The 35 glares at them in big, bold red LED lights. It’s their turn.

 

The look on Seongwu’s face sends Minhyun’s own stomach bonkers. But he doesn’t let Seongwu see this. Instead, he wraps an arm around his shoulders, and lifts the both of them up from their seats.

 

“Have I mentioned to you that one of my cousins got a puppy?” Minhyun whispers to him, fingers digging into Seongwu’s jacket, as they follow the direction to which the nurse is pointing to. Seongwu throws her a nervous smile before replying, “No, you haven’t.”

  
“Well, yeah, he got a Shiba.”

  
“A what?” Seongwu looks at him, obviously offended, while his steps remain small and slow.

 

Minhyun stifles a laugh, “No, I didn’t curse at you. It’s a Shiba Inu. His name’s Noah and he’s the cutest, most precious thing in the whole world. You’re going to love him.”

 

They reach a door at the end of the hall. “Tell me more,” Seongwu whispersas Minhyun drops his hand from his shoulders and reaches for the doorknob.

 

“Watch your step, babe,” Minhyun warns before wrapping his hand around Seongwu’s. He smiles at the doctor waiting for them, before adding, “Well, he’s very fluffy. And he goes crazy happy when you play with him…. he’s kinda like you.”

 

Seongwu lightly hits him on the stomach then, and their doctor, Dr. Kwon, invites them to sit across from her before taking and quickly going through their papers. She tells them, “Everything seems to be in order. How are you feeling?”

 

Minhyun answers mainly for the both of them, while Seongwu nods and shakes his head whenever a question is directed at him.

 

Dr. Kwon is a small woman in her fifties, Minhyun guesses, and her eyes are tinted with a warmth that makes him feel assured that he’s in experienced and caring hands. He hopes Seongwu sees this, too, but the shakiness of his voice and the tiny bead of sweat running down his temple tell him otherwise.

 

“I’ll go first,” Minhyun announces, and gives Seongwu’s hand one final squeeze before Dr. Kwon instructs him to sit down on the tiny bed in the corner.

 

She asks him again how he’s feeling before rubbing alcohol on his upper arm, the scent immediately flooding his senses. Seongwu wrings his hands and looks at him with an encouraging smile. It doesn’t scare him as much as Seongwu, but that last moment before it goes in always makes his heart beat faster.

 

  
“Here we go, sweetheart.”

 

  
It’s over as soon as it starts, and the doctor carefully covers the tender spot with a piece of cotton. To Seongwu, her syrupy voice says, “Your turn, honey.”

 

Seongwu opens and closes his mouth but doesn’t move an inch from where he’s standing by the desk. Before he could bolt out of the room, Minhyun rises from the bed and tugs at Seongwu’s hand. “Getting sick and being stuck in bed is worse, love.” Quieter, he says, “You’re sexier when you’re healthy and bossing everyone around.”

  
Seongwu laughs at this, albeit shakily, and lets Minhyun drag him.

 

  
Dr. Kwon smiles, “It’s good to see you again, Seongwu. You know what? This is probably”—she pretends to count on her hands—“the millionth time I’ve done this. I can even do this with my eyes closed.”

 

She laughs and Minhyun chuckles with her. He feels it’s her way of trying to calm Seongwu’s nerves, but realizes it isn’t working very well when he sees that his jaw has fallen to the floor.

 

“Please don’t ever close your eyes when you put that—soul-sucking nightmare—in me.”

 

She chuckles and tells him she’s only joking, she won’t do that unless she wants her license revoked.

  
“It’s okay to be nervous, but you can trust me, okay?” Dr. Kwon assures him. “Let me check your blood pressure again before we dive right in,” she doesn’t break eye contact at all and Seongwu nods slowly, like he’s still trying to piece the words that have come out of her mouth.

 

She checks his blood pressure accordingly, telling Seongwu to focus on his breathing. After a moment, she declares that it’s at the normal level and reassures Seongwu that he’s going to be fine. Her motherly smile and the laugh lines beside her eyes never leave her face, and Seongwu smiles back at her. Then she motions for Minhyun to come nearer, and Seongwu immediately reaches for his hand.

Seongwu buries his head in Minhyun’s stomach and grips his hand tighter.

  
“Have you thought about what breed you want?” Minhyun strokes Seongwu’s hair lovingly, trying to distract him again.

 

Minhyun sees Dr. Kwon smile at the sight of them, clutching at her heart and soundlessly encouraging him to keep going. He feels heat rise up to his cheeks, but he continues willingly.

 

“Uh, I don’t know,” the words stumble out of Seongwu’s mouth muffled. “I don’t know. Maybe we, uh, shouldn’t get a dog. I-I don’t know.”

 

And Minhyun doesn’t mind, doesn’t mind at all, when Seongwu clings to him in fear, stripping himself down; raw and vulnerable. Because it’s when Seongwu feels safest with and closest to him. It makes him feel like they keep growing up and growing in—like yin and yang gracefully curling into each other.

 

He whispers, “Don’t worry,” he raises Seongwu’s head slowly. He locks eyes with Seongwu’s worried ones, and promises, “We can go through the list again, and you can decide then, alright?”

 

Seongwu nods but doesn’t reply. He goes rigid when he hears Dr. Kwon say, “My eyes are wide open, honey. Are you ready?”

 

Again, Seongwu nods wordlessly. When the needle sinks into his skin, Seongwu yelps and stays frozen.

  
“You’re good to go, sweetheart.”

  
Seongwu dissolves into Minhyun and the latter catches him in a hug. “Thank you,” Minhyun says for the both of them.

 

She waves her hand, _don’t mention it._ “Now, make sure to eat healthy, okay? And I know an apple a day keeps, well, me away but make sure to get some of that sweet lovin’ too.”

 

She winks at them before shooing them away so she could let the next patients in. Embarrassed, Minhyun laughs and thanks her again, wrapping his hand around Seongwu’s waist. Seongwu smiles sweetly at her and squeaks out a thanks.

When they’re out the door and trudging through the empty corridor, Seongwu suddenly stops in his tracks. “Min.”

  
“Wha-are you feeling dizzy, babe?”

 

“Where is it?”

 

Worry rises quickly in Minhyun’s chest, “What? Did you forget something? Let’s—“

 

“My sweet lovin’,” Seongwu wiggles his eyebrows, clearly going back to his old self. “Where is it?”

 

  
Minhyun detaches himself from Seongwu and feigns disgust, leaving the other giggle to himself.

 

  
“Hey, hey, hey, wait for me!”

 

  
Minhyun looks back and offers his hand, “You feeling better now?”

 

Seongwu jogs up to him and leaves a quick kiss on his cheek, “Thanks for being patient,” he says, while looping an arm around Minhyun’s waist. “Don’t you dare tell Woojin what happened, okay?”

 

(Woojin, Seongwu’s favorite assistant and least favorite cousin, had spread rumors about him peeing his pants when he was a sophomore in high school when they had to draw blood for him for a few tests after a bird flu scare. “That’s most certainly false!” Seongwu would counter. “I was in sixth grade, _not_ in high school!” Which, in hindsight, probably wasn’t the best rebuttal.)

  
“Hey, at least you didn’t cry this time.”

 

“Still,” Seongwu says firmly. “I have a reputation to protect.”

 

“Doubt it. But okay.” Seongwu just pinches his side in reply. Minhyun softly kisses his temple before breathing out, “I’m just happy you’re getting better at it.”

 

Hand-in-hand, they find their way to the billing department and quickly pay their dues. When they’re done, they head out, hand-in-hand.

 

“Do you want us to go to the animal shelter now?”

 

“Hmm, let’s take a raincheck on that one,” Seongwu says as he slips into the driver’s seat. “How about we drive straight to the airport, fly to Japan, and get us a Shiba directly from there instead?” Seongwu hums excitedly as he buckles his seatbelt.

 

Minhyun rolls his eyes, adjusting his seat, “Yeah, because that didn’t get us into trouble last time.”

 

“I don’t mind getting into trouble with you,” Seongwu blinks at him innocently but Minhyun knows there’s a smirk attached it.

  
“I don’t mind at all, too, but you have that table read on Monday, right? I also have that program for the kids in the morning, too. Remember grapefruit Hwi?” Minhyun asks, and when Seongwu nods, he tells him all about the the other fruits, err, kids joining the play—watermelon Jinyoung, mango Guanlin, durian Seonho (because he said he wanted to be “ _eccsmentric_ ”).

  
He’s about to go into detail about where they got the costumes made when he realizes that Seongwu’s just smiling at him, eyes twinkling and wrinkling at the sides.

  
“What?”

  
“I like it when you talk about the kids to me. You always get so excited. And your mouth just doesn’t stop yapping,” Seongwu chortles before adding, “I really wanna kiss you right now.”

  
Minhyun takes Seongwu by the cheeks. “You’re weird,” and kisses him hastily. “But what I’m saying is, we can’t lose our jobs, babe. We need to get food on the table,” he reasons before Seongwu pokes his side forcing him to let go. Minhyun buckles his seatbelt and blurts out, “Which reminds me. Let’s stop by the grocery. I think we’re out of eggs, rice, carrots—“

 

Seongwu cuts him off, “Thanks, Min.”

 

“For what?”

 

“For, I don’t know,” he throws his hands in the air,“maybe, saying we could get a dog even if our landlord specifically said—I remember now, by the way—that we aren’t allowed to have pets and - of course! - of course, you know that we’re not allowed pets, because you, it’s you who signed the papers. But you still said yes!” Seongwu blurts out. “You must be crazy,” he adds, shaking his head.

 

Minhyun just smiles at him, “Crazy for you?”

 

“Ha! See. You-you keep doing that.”

 

“What?”

 

“You! With y-your words! And your smile! You’re just always so—smooth and patient. You talk to me so sweetly, like I’m one of the toddlers in your class.”

  
“Oh, I’m sorry,” Minhyun says quickly, scrunching his eyebrows. “I didn’t even realize.”

 

“No!” Seongwu frustratedly reaches out to smoothen the creases on his forehead. “What I mean is, with the company taking off, I-I’m just not used to that anymore. And it feels good. Great. It’s nice not having to be the one whom everyone depends on for a change. And you never looked at me differently, even after”—puts his palms together and dramatically pulls them apart, making explosion noises—“my meltdowns. God, you are crazy,” Seongwu nods decisively. “And you look at me, like, like. . .”

 

“Like what?” Minhyun tilts his head. Part of him wants to genuinely know, part of him wants to try and kiss Seongwu’s worries away.

  
“Like I’m the only important person in the world!”

 

Minhyun takes Seongwu by the waist, but they get tangled with their seatbelts (yeah, he’s _real_ smooth). They both snort before Minhyun clarifies, “Because you are. My important person.” He tugs at Seongwu’s arm and drawls out, “Snuggle with me.”

 

“I will. Tonight.” Seongwu squirms. “But I need to say something else.” Minhyun closes his eyes in protest, but Seongwu gently grabs his jaw, “Listen. Please.”

Minhyun chases after Seongwu’s lips, but the other quickly lets go and rests his head on the steering wheel.

“You’re always so accepting of me and everything about me. You keep tolerating me and my wildest plans. I’m a mess but I guess...I guess what I’m trying to say is-” he takes a deep breath. He whispers, “Just...thank you. For being patient with me all the time. And for keeping me sane.”

Minhyun interjects, jokingly telling him they’re anything but sane. But Seongwu doesn’t pay him any mind and continues, “Thank you...for keeping me safe.” Seongwu takes a deep breath before raising his eyes to meet Minhyun’s. “For being my home. I love you so much. You’re pretty amazing, you know that?”

 

Minhyun feels another section of his heart balloon at the sight of Seongwu smiling under the sunlight filtering through their windshield. It’s fuller, but lighter somehow.

  
Lacing their fingers together, Minhyun quips, “Well, what can I do? I was born with it,” then he lifts both their hands and kisses Seongwu’s. “And I love you. I really do.”

Seongwu reaches out to hold Minhyun’s cheek, his hand dissolving into Minhyun’s skin. “So is this the part where I kiss the groom, reverend?” Minhyun jokes, and Seongwu playfully smacks him on the chest.

Seongwu tries to say something, but Minhyun continues, “It’s been ten years, but you still make my heart do backflips. Your little worried eyes back there—crap, my heart was racing the entire time. I thought I was going to faint. So I’m relieved that you’re okay. You’re okay, right?” Minhyun takes Seongwu by the cheeks and inspects his head and neck for any sign of redness. When he sees none, he dives right in and leaves a trail of kisses on Seongwu’s neck. “I”— _smack_ —“love”— _smack_ —“you.” _Smack_.

  
The last kiss lands just below Seongwu’s ear, and Seongwu suddenly pushes him away.

  
“What? Why?” Minhyun presses the back of his hand on his lips. “My lips aren’t _that_ cold.”

  
A mortified Seongwu looks at something behind Minhyun, and sure enough, when he matches his gaze, Minhyun sees the family from the waiting room staring at them through their window. They manage to give the giggling kids a tiny wave before the parents hurriedly drag them away.

 

They both laugh till they’re breathless, and they don’t stop even when the family has driven past them. “I think we scarred the parents more than the kids.”

 

“Your fault,” Seongwu shrugs. “But wait. We’ve only been together for seven years,” Seongwu narrows his eyes at him.

 

  
“Yeah, but I already told you. I’ve been crushing on you for ten.”

 

“I know,” he smiles coyly. “I just wanted you to say it again.”

 

Minhyun drops his hands and pretends to get out of the car, only to be choked by his own seatbelt. Yeah, he’s _really_ smooth.

 

Seongwu laughs before whining, “Babe, what are you doing? Come back here.”

  
Minhyun tries to hide his face but feels Seongwu hovering close to him.

 

“You know what would be nice?” Minhyun feels Seongwu’s lips brush against his ear, and tries not to dwell on the shiver running down his spine.

  
“What?” he breathes out, turning his head and bracing himself for a deep kiss.

  
“If we adopted a kid.”

  
_Oh_.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading <3
> 
> I hope you enjoyed that! This is late but it’s been a splendid two weeks with you cult and i’m grateful for each one of you for all your kind words!! ;u;


End file.
